<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ashen Demon and Her Goddess by CitrusSP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838514">The Ashen Demon and Her Goddess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP'>CitrusSP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Mostly a Crack Fic, but will still have some dark and serious moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The students from Fódlan gets teleported to the world of Askr. What could go wrong here? <br/>Everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/Rhea, My Unit | Byleth/Sothis, One sided Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Yuria | Julia, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Yune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Summoning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is not tied to The Ashen Demons fic. This also is a more comedic (or an attempt at it at least) tone than the other fic.<br/>And yes, I stapled Byleth/Sothis into it, because there isn’t enough fanfics for this duo and is underrated.<br/>Anyways, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s been a weird few moons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't too long that she's been professor and it feels like she was talk of the whole monastery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth felt like this amount of popularity was a bit undeserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she does is walk around the Monastery, talk to students, helping them out if they needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as every professor should.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least she thinks so…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Ugh, when will you stop questioning this?! It's annoying.' Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Sorry…' Byleth thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is Sothis, the supposed Goddess of Fódlan. She doesn't know how or why she was stuck in her mind or why they share a body, however.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't mind at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, she was happy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gave her a chance to talk to someone whenever nobody else did and to talk about topics she probably couldn't talk about to others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can tell Sothis felt the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I know this went way too fast for your liking and I know you want an explanation to why, but it shouldn't be what you're thinking about all day, every day.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'You're right. I should not dwell on this too much.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byleth turned the corner, she noticed a light blue glow. It was very small but very bright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'I haven't a clue. If you're going to check it out, which I know you're going to do, proceed with caution.' Sothis replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded. She walked towards the glow slowly. As she arrived, she tried to put her hand in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What in the world are you doing?!?!'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth quickly retracted her hand in surprise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Are you fucking stupid?!? The first thing you want to do is touch it?!?'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Teach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth yelped as she quickly turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three Lords, Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"H-hey. What are you three doing here?" Byleth said, trying to hide the blue light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should ask you the same thing." Edelgard replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You looked like you were sneaking around and we were curious." Dimitri said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda, followed by Lorenz, Lysithea, Dorothea, Ferdinand, Sylvain, Ingrid, who was carrying Bernadetta, Petra, Hubert, Annette, and Mercedes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why are you all here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I wanted to make sure you didn't harm Lady Edelgard. Luckily for you, I see no scratches… yet." Hubert said, glaring at the professor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The rest of us wanted your help on training." Lysithea said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want any part of it! It's no good for anyone!" Bernadetta whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never tried before. Give it a try." Ingrid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is true. Making the attempt-- making an attempt is beneficial for everyone." Petra added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is going on here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked to see Rhea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'What have I done to deserve this?... Can it get any worse?' Byleth thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was shocked to see the amount of students here so I decided to-what the hell is that!?!" Rhea exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned around to see a ginormous light. The previously small light has now grown 10x larger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Remind me to slap you when you come into my ‘room’ once again.' Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Noted.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the light started sucking everyone there. First, Byleth and the three house leaders were sucked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help! Sothis!!" Byleth screamed before going in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for an adventure!” Claude cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude, why are you so caaaaalllmm!” Dimitri exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hubert!" Edelgard yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"LADY EDELGARD!" Hubert yelled before he was sucked in too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OKBYEITSBEENFUN!!" Bernadetta yelled before getting sucked in, screaming. Ingrid, Dorothea, Sylvain, Ferdinand, and Petra grabbed her, attempting to save her. But alas, they got sucked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Mercedes and Annette were being sucked in, they hugged each other, thinking that this was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew I should've stayed inside today…" Hilda sighed before her and the other Golden Deer were sucked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Rhea was being picked up from the ground, she didn't seem to care much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was too invested in what Byleth yelled before being sucked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Mother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that last word, Rhea flew in there, closing the portal behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Byleth came to, she saw a mysterious figure in a white cloak with gold accents, a blue haired boy with yellow highlights, a pale blonde girl with pink highlights, and a girl that strikingly resembled Anna, just with red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around to see the house leaders, the students, Rhea, and… Sothis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could get up and question it, the pale blonde girl spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, new hero! Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heroes</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Welcome to Askr!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. What the Hell is this Place?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Byleth and the students are now being introduced to the world of Askr and meet some new faces along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Byleth quickly got up and tried to grab her sword. Before she remembered it was back in her quarters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? Where are we?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in the Kingdom Of Askr. We have summoned you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...for what purpose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To help us defend Askr. I hope this doesn’t trouble you all that much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does! My students, or the ones that didn’t get “summoned”, are still back in Fódlan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not fret. We can send you back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth would gladly take that. Before something happened to her students. To her dad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor?” Rhea asked, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Rhea, are you okay?” Byleth asked, running over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well. I overheard the conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other students got up as well. Sothis floated upwards and yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh, Who is that?” Claude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-sh-, uhm… She’s a friend of mine from Remire Village.” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. I guess you’re pretty good friends with the young ones in Remire.” Rhea said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not young!” Sothis exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could read off her description.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth quickly gave the summoner a look that he will never forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do.” Rhea said, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The summoner grabbed a scroll and tapped on it, as if there were some button on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girl on The Throne: Sothis. Mysterious girl that sits upon a throne within dreams. Full of emotion, her attitude changes by the moment. And is the goddess of Fódlan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that everyone’s jaw was on the floor would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… I- Objection! I call bullshit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to protect me, Byleth. The secret’s already out…” Sothis sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… the Goddess </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> exist…” Edelgard murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would appear so…” Hubert replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look so young?” Claude asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so short?” Hilda asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! I was just reincarnated like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would’ve thought that the goddess was just some kid.” Lorenz said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a kid!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the conversation between the students and Sothis spiced up, Rhea just stayed quiet this whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm… should we intervene or…” Alfonse asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should leave them be.” Sharena replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second that.” Anna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Kiran replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the four slowly stepped away, nobody noticed they were leaving, due to the conversation. Except for one person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EVERYONE CALM DOWN!” Byleth yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone got quiet real fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you four!” She turned, pointing at the Askrians, who was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to being out of sight. “You four aren’t going ANYWHERE until you explain EVERYTHING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, Alfonse, Sharena, Anna, and Kiran ran back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-How much do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? How did you summon us? A better explanation as to </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> would also be nice. And how does that scroll tell you about us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran cleared his throat. “Well, I’m Kiran. The two twins are Alfonse and Sharena. This is Commander Anna. I summoned you all here by using this.” He pulled out a mysterious device. “It needs to be charged up by using objects called orbs. We summoned you all here to protect Askr from our enemies. Not only that, but you guys aren’t the only ones summoned here. We call them ‘Heroes’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… w-we’re considered Heroes? E-even me? I didn’t do anything!” Bernadetta said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, at least.” Sharena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this scroll… I don’t know. All I did was envision your friend and everything about her is told. Her background, health, power, defense, resistance, and speed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok… I think I got it. So how far are we from Fódlan? We should prepare for a long journey just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… that’s a problem.” Alfonse said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...what do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… you’re in a different dimension.” Sharena replied</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dimension. A place alternative from ours. Like a different plane of existence, that’s similar to ours, yet different.” Lysithea explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very bright one you have there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how are we going to get home?!” Byleth stressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Simple. I can send you back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth frantically grabbed Kiran’s hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, well use it!” She exclaimed, shaking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Rhea said. “These people need our help. I say we shall.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-B-But!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna see what the library has to offer.” Lysithea said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl from a different dimension… ” Sylvian thought out loud. He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid slapped his head. “You moron! We’re in a different place and the first thing you think of is your next lady? Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a nice change of pace. I don’t have to worry about going out on missions anymore...” Hilda said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know more about our goddess, as well as any other that might exist.” Mercedes said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Byleth wanted to argue, she was outvoted. She sighed in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about your friends. We can send you back home to the very moment you left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleteh’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… when we’re done here, you can send us back to the time we left. So it’ll only be like a second to those who witnessed us leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth really thought about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth, come on! A change in scenery! New allies! It wouldn’t hurt to stay here for a while. And who knows what dangers you’re going to wound up in this time?” Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked at Sothis, deep in her green eyes. Byleth sighed. Looking at those eyes, she couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. We can stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Askrians, along with everyone else from Fodlan, cheered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis floated over to Byleth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. With me by your side, literally this time, we should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right… Speaking of, Hey, Uh…, um… Alfonse?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank god.” Byleth whispered. “Where are we going to sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students murmured in agreement. They never stopped to realize that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that shouldn’t be a problem. We have these things called Aether Resorts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I also have a question. What the hell is that?” Lorenz asked, pointing to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an island in the sky that was floating down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I guess you found it. That’s an Aether Resort. Or one of the many we have. Since you appear to be the leader, Byleth, we’ll let you be the first to choose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit of walking through the Castle, seeing so many other Heroes. As they arrived at an empty area, Byleth was just made even more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...so we live in the middle of nowhere?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do you wanna reside with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can live with yourself or up to 5 other people! So do you want to choose anyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, I’ll choose Sothis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?!” Sothis stuttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that was fast.” Sharena whispered into Alfonse’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, anyone else? You can always add them later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be all for right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHA?!” Sothis blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, it’s like she really likes her.” Anna said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, step onto the island.” Kiran said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byleth and (a tomato red) Sothis were on the platform on the ground, Kiran did some things on the scroll of his. An inn appeared on their right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll put down only two beds. I can add more later.” he smirked. Sothis didn’t like that smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he put a dining hall, accessory store, hot spring, a garden, and an orchestra house. And a weird device that was on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a teleporter. Just step on it and you’ll be teleported back down here. The island will stay afloat however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we're done. Oh, before you two go…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran ran over to the two and gave them strangle little devices. It was a rectangular device encased in plastic. It had a button on the right hand side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We communicate with those things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I call them phones!” Anna added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth, and eventually, Sothis nodded. Byleth grabbed her and Sothis’s device and put it in her pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The island slowly floated towards the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth waved to all her students as they waved back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez. No way to protect us?” Byleth asked. She walked to the edge and tried to see if there was anything. And there was an invisible force field preventing them from falling off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I gotta hand it to them, whatever this is, it’s all impressive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis floated over to the inn. She opened the door to see one giant bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Byleth asked, looking at the room. "I don't see the problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They said two beds! But they didn't give us that!! That means we're going to sleep on the same bed!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-oh…" Byleth blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'Sharing a bed… with Sothis…' Byleth shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that matters later on. We should continue exploring." Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to the garden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is the saddest excuse of a garden I have ever laid eyes upon." Sothis bluntly said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It consists of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>small land with only 8 patches of dirt, and 4 porcelain pots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Hot Spring seems nice." Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't wrong. It did seem pretty nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What else is there…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a weird noise coming from Byleth’s pocket. She took out both devices and gave Sothis one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing turned on, showing a light with a message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth and Sothis, we have your first mission. You’ll be paired up with two other heroes from other worlds!” The message read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess we will have to wait on checking out the other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Byleth and Sothis teleported into the castle, Kiran, Sharena, Alfonse, and Anna were waiting there, as well as three other unknown characters. One had blue hair and a lance, while the other one had orange hair and was… actually very small. Just as small as Sothis. And the last one was… weird to say the least. She had long, purplish-white hair, had a menacing purple aura that surrounded her and her glowing red eyes looked like they could kill all on their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are your teammates. Yune, Kris, Veronica and Julia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet your acquaintance!” Kris said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yune nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you as well.” Veronica said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise.” Byleth said. “You must be Julia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia stayed silent as she glared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mission is to clear out some enemy soldiers as well as assist a corrupted hero who's been forced to join Princess Veronica’s side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth opened her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This world’s Princess Veronica is an enemy who’s trying to take over and kill us. The one here is an ally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth quickly shut her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait… I don’t have a weapon.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran opened the scroll and, again, touched on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold out your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did as told and…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pop</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the Sword of the Creator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Sword of the Creator is too long to register, so we’ll call it the Creator Sword. Alright, now let’s go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed onto the scroll and they teleported right to where they needed to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s convenient.” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are the enemies! Alright, I’ll strategize something!” Kiran said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a strategist myself! Those enemies look really weak! Let’s charge!” Byleth said, running towards the enemies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Sothis said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What an idiot…” Julia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took care of the axe unit. Easy enough. Then a few archer units took their shot. Byleth avoided the first one, but the second one hit her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a unit with a hammer ran in, and smashed Byleth back to the six.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis facepalmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does your friend normally do that?” Yune asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes…” Sothis said, she floated over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiran sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kiran, Veronica, and Sothis aided Byleth, Yune, Julia, and Kris ran in. Kris took care of the archers, Julia took care of the armored units and Yune handled everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn…” Byleth murmured in pain as Veronica healed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear… if you weren’t so wounded right now, I would’ve beat you up myself!” Sothis exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you can.” Byleth joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you little!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry, I’m sorry!” Byleth laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, she should be healed by now. It’s still going to hurt, but nothing should be broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Byleth said, getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked to see Julia’s spell in action. She was so powerful, it knocked down and defeated three armored units.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daammnnn!” Byleth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will admit, that was impressive.” Sothis replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! She’s pretty cool. And I hope she’s as good at being a wife...” Kiran said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” Byleth asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica rolled her eyes. “Oh dear…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia, Yune, and Kris returned, freeing the hero from the contract.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’re done now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia chuckled. “Got my intake of death today. I feel great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were great out there! All of you were. Now let’s go home!” Kiran said, tapping the scroll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth shook her head as they teleported back. “This is gonna be interesting…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>